


but you were mine

by Crazyloststar



Series: no love like your love [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Status Effects, Vampire! Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “Was it…”“Bad?” Gladio steps into view and kneels so they are eye level. “It's always bad, Iggy. I don't know, you become like…feral or some shit. We can't get near you. You act as if Noct isyours.”***Day four of IgNoct WeekPrompt: Possession/status effect





	but you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't given up on IgNoct week, I'm just a bit behind! 
> 
> Saw this on the [kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6617105#cmt6617105) and instantly knew I wanted to write for it. I may come back and add more, make it a bigger story? let me know what you think.

When Ignis comes to, it’s the same as it always is lately; like he’d drunk too much the night before and found himself severely hungover. Though where at the start of this, there were shouts, now just instructions are what he awakens to; soft reminders as the others work around him.

He rolls his head to see Noctis curled up on his side facing Ignis, eyes shut tight and one hand outstretched as if reaching across the bed for him.

Ignis doesn’t dare reach back. He's already done enough.

“Oh, he's waking up - Ignis, hey, how you doing?” Prompto's voice shakes a little. Ignis never knows if it was from a fear of what could have happened or a fear of Ignis or fear of what _did_.

He never dares ask.

“How is he?” It’s all Ignis can think to say, can even think about in those first moments of consciousness, because this isn't fair to Noctis. To any of the others to be weighed down by this because of his own foolishness.

“He's fine, we got him set with potions and water.” Prompto bounces in and out of view.

Ignis sighs and rolls so his back is to Noctis and is facing the edge of the bed. He can tell Prompto and Gladio cleaned up in his sleep. His face is still damp from a washcloth being used on his mouth and neck.

“Was it…”

“Bad?” Gladio steps into view and kneels so they are eye level. “It's always bad, Iggy. I don't know, you become like…feral or some shit. We can't get near you. You act as if Noct is _yours_.”

Ignis curls his hands into fists. He can never remember the moments when he truly falls under the effects of this... Whatever it is he should be calling this curse.

Their search for a cure so far hasn't yielded any results, and it seems he is bonded to Noctis as was predicted. He runs a tongue over his eye teeth, currently normal sized and unassuming. But he knows what they can do, now.

He's tried going for animals when the need to sate his thirst rose, but the blood only came back up immediately and made him ill. Ardyn’s words were true, much to his chagrin; that he would be bound to whomever he first fed from.

And due to proximity and the humor of the gods, that had been Noctis.

Who stirs in the bed and makes Ignis tense. He looks over his shoulder in time to see soft blue eyes open and fingers twitch. Ignis slides back a little further.

“Hey,” Noct speaks casually, as if they were just waking up from a nap.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Noctis snorts a little. “I told you, if this is what it takes until we find a cure, I'm okay.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“I'm _fine, _Specs.”

The nickname stings a little. Ignis should be protecting Noctis, not draining him near lifeless once a week for his own base needs. He isn’t deserving of such loyalty.

He really hopes this ends soon.

Prompto and Gladio are busying themselves on the other side of the hotel room playing cards. He is grateful for them, truly, that they would stop and give them some semblance of privacy despite the small quarters.

He keeps his voice low. “We'll keep looking for how to reverse this.”

“Even if you don't, it's alright, we're getting better at this.” He taps the bed with his fingers.

“That's not the point.”

“Ignis,” Noctis slides closer. He wants to back away but he's already at the beds edge. Damn small hotel beds.

“I let you bite me to start. I heard what Ardyn said too you know.”

“That doesn't -”

“Listen,” Noctis’s voice rose a little. Despite Ignis putting as much distance as possible between them he grabs Ignis by the wrist, “we'll get through this together, alright?”

Ignis doesn’t pull back this time. He tips his chin down to focus on where fingers brush skin. He squeezes back, and when he looks up, Noctis is smiling. He knows he will have to come up with a backup plan, in case this all goes to shit. But in the meantime, he can’t worry Noctis more than he already has.

“Alright then, together.”

Noctis grins wider.

Ignis is a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> as always come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) and let's scream about ffxv together yo


End file.
